darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lucatiel z Mirry
right|300px Lucatiel z Mirry – postać z gry Dark Souls II. Położenie *Przystań Niczyja: znajduje się w okolicy jedynego ogniska w tej lokacji. **W SotFS znajduje się w jednym z domów po lewej stronie przystani. *Zaginiona Twierdza: znajduje się w wieży, na samym końcu ścieżki, po prawej stronie od wejścia do warsztatu McDuffa. *Strażnica Żniw: znajduje się przy ognisku w Dolnej Strażnicy Żniw. **W SotFS znajduje się na tym samym obszarze co pierścień zatrutego ukąszenia. *Czarny Jar: znajduje się w ukrytej jaskini. Gracz musi spaść z klifu po wyjściu z jamy z pierwszym ogniskiem, aby ją znaleźć. Po spotkaniu z nią we wszystkich wyżej wymienionych miejscach, ostatni raz pojawi się przy pierwszym ognisku w Warowni Aldii. Opis Lucatiel ma w dużej mierze androgyniczny wygląd, z długimi, blond włosami owiniętymi w koński ogon i metalową maską z brodą, która całkowicie zakrywa jej twarz. Podczas drugiego spotkania, po wyczerpaniu z nią dialogu, zdejmuje swoją maskę i okazuje się, że mimo, iż jest człowiekiem, połowa jej twarzy jest dotknięta przez pustkę, co wskazuje, że jest przeklęta. Lucatiel jest typem samotniczki i zwykle woli trzymać się z daleka od ludzi. Wykazuje jednak wielki szacunek i podziw dla tych, którzy są na tyle odważni, aby z nią rozmawiać i zawsze jest gotowa zaoferować swoją pomoc potrzebującym. Chociaż Lucatiel pozostaje spokojna i pozbierana, staje się niesłychanie przygnębiona wizją pogrążenia się w pustce i utraty wszystkich wspomnień. W pewnym momencie twierdzi nawet, że byłaby gotowa zabić gracza, jeśli miałoby to dla niej oznaczać zdjęcie klątwy. W końcu jednak Lucatiel godzi się z tym i przyznaje, że w końcu odejdzie w niebyt. Lucatiel uzbrojona jest w wielki miecz i tarczę z Mirry. Rola w grze Podczas pierwszego spotkania, Lucatiel przedstawi się i wyjaśni swój motyw pobytu w Drangleic. Zaoferuje ona również pomoc graczowi w czasie podróży. Podczas drugiego spotkania, Lucatiel opowie graczowi o swojej przeszłości w kranie Mirrah. Następnie zdejmie maskę, odsłaniając swoją, w połowie pustą twarz i przekaże graczowi kukłę człowieka. Za trzecim razem mówi graczowi o tym, jak już powoli traci wspomnienia o swoim bracie. Lucatiel wyjaśni, że jest on lepszym szermierzem od niej oraz wyznaje, że jej brat, który jest kolejną ofiarą klątwy nieumarłych, może być gdzieś w Drangleic. Następnie wręcza graczowi pierścień stalowej ochrony +1. Przy czwartym spotkaniu, gdy gracz odnajduje Lucatiel, jest bardzo zdezorientowana i zakłopotana klątwą i mówi, że zrobi wszystko, aby się jej pozbyć, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zabicie nas. Po wyczerpaniu dialogu będzie można ją przywołać do kolejnej walki z bossem i przeniesie się do następnej lokacji. Ostatni raz Lucatiel można znaleźć w małym szałasie z ogniskiem, przed Warownią Aldii. Będzie ona zrozpaczona, jeśli gracz nie przywołał jej i nie utrzymał jej upiora przy życiu podczas trzech walk z bossami i błaga gracza, by pamiętał jej imię, ponieważ ona może nie być w stanie. Lucatiel potem zniknie na resztę gry. Jeśli zaś gracz przywołał Lucatiel i utrzymał jej upiora przy życiu przez trzy z czterech ważnych potyczek z bossami w podstawowej grze, podziękuje graczowi za trzymanie jej przy zdrowych zmysłach oraz przekaże swoją zbroję i miecz. Jest to konieczne do odblokowania jednego z osiągnięć. Po spotkaniu z nią w Warowni Aldii zniknie na resztę gry, a jej ostateczny los pozostaje nieznany, zostawiając graczowi miejsce na interpretację. Po wejściu do Warowni, zaatakuje gracza mroczny upiór Aslatiela z Mirry. Ma tą samą zbroję i ten sam oręż co Lucatiel, co może sugerować, że jej brat faktycznie pogrążył się w pustce, po przybyciu do Drangleic. Historia Lucatiel urodziła się w chłopskiej rodzinie, w krainie Mirrah, która była nieuprzywilejowaną częścią społeczeństwa w całym królestwie. Aby zapewnić rodzinie dobrobyt, Lucatiel i jej brat wstąpili do wojska. Za młodu, Lucatiel wraz z bratem podjęła się szermierki i ostatecznie jej umiejętności na polu bitwy pozwoliły jej stać się rycerzem Zakonu. Chociaż Lucatiel była utalentowaną wojowniczką, nie mogła się równać ze swoim bratem. Twierdzi, że był o wiele lepszym szermierzem od niej, ponieważ nigdy nie była w stanie go pokonać. W pewnym momencie jej brat zniknął bez śladu. Lucatiel myślała, że padł ofiarą klątwy nieumarłych. Udała się w stronę Drangleic, bo podobno można tam było znaleźć lekarstwo. Z czasem nabrała pewności, że jej brat też tu przyszedł. Lucatiel później zwierza się głównemu bohaterowi, mówiąc, że czuje, iż powoli przejmuje ją klątwa, a jej wspomnienia, najpierw te najstarsze, zaczynają zanikać. Przywołania Lucatiel może zostać wezwana do walki z następującymi bossami: *'Zręczny strażnik': Jej znak przywołania znajduje się w okolicach skrótu prowadzącego do areny z bossem. *'Przegniły': Jej znak przywołania znajduje się przy drugim ognisku. *'Demon kuźni': Jej znak przywołania znajduje się przed mgłą prowadzącą do bossa. *'Zaginiona Grzesznica': Jej znak przywołania znajduje się na najniższym piętrze Bastionu Grzesznicy, obok windy. *'Spalony Król Kości Słoniowej': Jej znak przywołania znajduje się obok żelaznej skrzyni, ale pojawi się tylko wtedy, gdy porozmawiało się z nią w Warowni Aldii. Ciekawostki * Znaki przywołania Lucatiel pozostają nawet, gdy zniknie. * Jej grafika koncepcyjna ukazuje oryginalną broń Lucatiel, którą nie jest wielki miecz, a miecz do pchnięć, podobny do espady ropera, której używa Kanclerz Wellager. * Początkowo, kiedy ujawniono pierwsze rendery i screeny Lucatiel, wielu fanów uważało ją za mężczyznę. Jej faktyczna płeć nie była znana, dopóki w grze nie został usłyszany jej głos. * Prawdopodobnie z powodu błędu, Lucatiel nie otrzymuje obrażeń od ognia podczas walki z Przegniłym. * Mimo tego, że jej broń została sklasyfikowana jako wielki miecz, Lucatiel dzierży ją tak samo jak prosty miecz. Galeria Plik:Lucatiel 2.jpg ‎ Plik:Lucatiel 3.png|Twarz Lucatiel Plik:Lucatiel 4.jpg|Lucatiel jako upiór Plik:Lucatiel 5.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna en:Lucatiel of Mirrah Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Upiory w Dark Souls II